Connections
by waterprincess615
Summary: Plot collaboration by @allisonxcameron & @imnotawuss. Cameron experiences life changing tragedy and she's losing her connections to the real world.  Who will pull her out? Chase? 13? House? I do not own House or any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1

The plot for this story was partially collaborated on with AllisonXCameron (.net/u/1827272/Rabidnar) and Imnotawuss . If you praise it, please give them due praise too. If you hate it though, I'm the only one you're allowed to yell at.

* * *

Thirteen entered the doctor's lounge and was surprised to find it dark inside. She felt the wall for the light switch and flipped it on. She headed over to the counter but stopped at the sight of a blonde figure curled up against the back of the couch.

"Dr. Cameron?"

Cameron was sitting with her knees to her chest and her head down. It was obvious she had been crying from the sniffling sounds she made. 13 looked around the room, wondering how long Cameron had been there if she was the first to stumble upon her. She moved closer to her. "Dr. Cameron, what are you doing here? What's wrong?"

Cameron picked her head up slightly to wipe her nose on the back of her wrist. "Go away, Dr. Hadley."

13 considered for a moment doing as she was told and fleeing the scenario, but thought better of it. Mentally kicking herself for leaving her watch in here during her break, she sat down next to Cameron. "I thought you left Princeton again after the night we had the lockdown. Why are you here again, crying in the doctor's lounge in the dark?"

"It's none of your business," she snapped. "Just leave me alone."

13 looked toward the door, knowing this was her chance to escape. Sighing softly, she turned back towards Cameron. "I can't just leave you here like this."

Cameron sniffled.

"Is there something I can get for you? Should I go get Chase?"

At the sound of his name, Cameron put her head back down and began sobbing. 13 winced and shook her head, mentally slapping herself. "I'm sorry. Please don't cry."

She cautiously placed a hand on Cameron's shoulder. Cameron continued to sob and 13 looked back toward the door, wishing someone else would walk through and rescue her from the situation. Realizing no one probably would since most of the night shifters barely used this lounge, she turned to Cameron again. She gently patted her back and then ran her fingers through her hair. "It's alright. Shh. Don't cry. It's okay." She repeated the words, feeling like an idiot, wishing she knew better how to handle the situation.

Cameron's sobs eventually began to subside. 13 continued to stroke her back. "It's okay." Cameron lifted her head slightly so that she was no longer staring into her knees, but down at the floor in front of her.

13 stared at her. "What is it? What's the matter?"

Cameron gulped and whispered, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Generosity

The plot for this story was partially collaborated on with AllisonXCameron (.net/u/1827272/Rabidnar) and Imnotawuss . If you praise it, please give them due praise too. If you hate it though, I'm the only one you're allowed to yell at.

"I...oh...but...how?" Thirteen stuttered trying to understand the situation.

Cameron's voice was so quiet now she was barely audible. "The last time I was here. The night of the lockdown. Chase and I...we...and now I'm..."

"Oh..." Thirteen stared down at the floor. "Have you told him yet?"

Cameron nodded sadly.

"Oh..." she stated again. She could only guess the conversation did not go well or Cameron wouldn't be sitting here. She made a mental note to punch Chase for being responsible for putting her in this situation.

"Why are you here, though? I mean, why are you in the doctor's lounge? Why didn't you go home?"

Cameron tilted her head and gave her an annoyed look.

"Well, I mean not home home. But you know to wherever you're staying while you're here."

Cameron turned back to look at the floor. She replied meekly, "I thought Chase would let me stay with him."

Thirteen added "kick him in the groin" to the mental list of things she needed to do to Chase when she saw him.

"Well, it's late. Why don't you just come stay with me, tonight?"

She regretted the words the moment they left her lips. She expected her to protest, but surprisingly Cameron tilted her head toward her and asked, "Really?"

Thirteen tried to look confident in her decision. "Yeah, you can stay at my place. I have an extra bedroom."

Cameron paused for a moment before nodding. "Okay."

Thirteen stood up and extended her hand to Cameron to list her off the floor. Cameron allowed her to pull her to her feet. Thirteen led her to the door and opened it for her before following her down the hall to the parking lot, forgetting her watch on the counter.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3: A Night

The plot for this story was partially collaborated on with AllisonXCameron (.net/u/1827272/Rabidnar) and Imnotawuss . If you praise it, please give them due praise too. If you hate it though, I'm the only one you're allowed to yell at.

Thirteen led the way into her apartment and closed the door behind Cameron. "Well, uh, welcome," she said lamely. She was thankful she had actually cleaned recently. There were a few Chinese take-out boxes on the coffee table and a pile of old magazines by the door, but other than that, it appeared decently sanitary.

Cameron stepped into the living room quietly. "You have a nice place," she stated.

"Uh huh. So, uh, the bathroom is down the hall, first door on the left. Your room is the second door on the left. I'll, uh, go find some pajamas for you to wear. You can sit down if you want," Thirteen replied, motioning to the couch.

Cameron nodded slightly and headed toward the couch while Thirteen ventured toward her bedroom. She opened up her dresser drawer and rifled through lingerie that she would normally wear to bed. She sighed and closed the dresser drawer leaning her hands against its edge. She headed to her closet instead and pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt. She put them over her arm and headed back toward the living room.

Cameron was sitting scrunched up on one side of the couch as if she was trying to take up as little space as possible. She looked up with Thirteen came back in. She placed the clothes on the table. "Here," she said. "You can wear these. Hope they're okay."

"Thanks," Cameron replied, trying to force a smile.

"Um, is there anything I can get you? I don't really have any food in the house, but I've got some, uh," she paused to think for a moment, realizing the only thing she probably had in the refrigerator was vodka and some old bread. "I've got water. Oh, I've got tea," she exclaimed.

Cameron smirked a bit. "I'm kinda tired. I'm just gonna go to sleep if that's alright."

"Oh sure. Of course," Thirteen replied, feeling somewhat relieved at the suggestion. "Get some rest. I'll take you to work with me in the morning so you can get your car."

Cameron stood up and walked toward her bedroom. Thirteen watched her go. "Night, Cameron."

Cameron smiled and turned back to her room. "Night, Thirteen. Thank you," she added quietly before going in and closing the door behind her.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4: Morning

The plot for this story was partially collaborated on with AllisonXCameron (.net/u/1827272/Rabidnar) and Imnotawuss . If you praise it, please give them due praise too. If you hate it though, I'm the only one you're allowed to yell at.

Thirteen rolled over and shut off her beeping alarm clock. She hugged her pillow tightly, snuggling her face into it. She rolled onto her back again and groaned before throwing her feet over the side of the bed and sitting up. She got up and pulled on her robe before heading down the hall to the bathroom. She walked in and flipped on the light before almost tripping over Cameron on the floor.

"Sorry, I...," Cameron started. Before she got any further, she heaved herself over the toilet and vomited.

"Oh!." Thirteen crouched down beside her and held Cameron's long blonde hair out of her face. Judging by the stench of vomit in the bathroom and Cameron's pale complexion and tear-stained face, she guessed she had been in there puking for awhile.

"I'm sorry," Cameron choked out.

"Shh...don't try to talk. Just let it out."

Cameron continued for a few more minutes before finally settling back to lean, exhausted, against the sink cabinet.

Thirteen handed her some toilet paper to wipe her mouth and flushed the toilet. She stood up and filled a Dixie cup with water from the sink and handed it to her, sitting across from her on the floor.

"Thanks," Cameron muttered.

"Are you alright?"

Cameron took a small sip of the water and nodded. "Morning sickness."

"Oh right."

Cameron winced. "Are you going to throw up again?" Thirteen asked, worried. Cameron kept her eyes shut and shook her head. "No, I think I'm done now. It just really hurts."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Thirteen replied sympathetically. "Is there anything I can get you?"

Cameron shook her head again. "I just need help getting up off the floor I think."

Thirteen jumped up and helped pull Cameron to her feet. Cameron gripped her cup of water and turned to head out the bathroom. "Thank you, Thirteen."

"No problem," Thirteen replied, watching her leave. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Cameron nodded and walked away. Thirteen gave her another worried glance before shutting the door and getting into the shower.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5: Confrontation

The plot for this story was partially collaborated on with AllisonXCameron (.net/u/1827272/Rabidnar) and Imnotawuss . If you praise it, please give them due praise too. If you hate it though, I'm the only one you're allowed to yell at.

Thirteen emerged from her bedroom and found Cameron sitting on the couch dressed in her clothes from yesterday. The sweat pants and T-shirt were folded neatly in a pile on the table. "I didn't know where you wanted me to put them," Cameron commented when she saw Thirteen noticing them.

"You can leave them there. That's fine. Do you want me to stop somewhere and get you some breakfast or something on the way to the hospital? I'd offer you something here but I really have nothing."

Cameron shook her head, shutting her eyes again. "No, I couldn't eat anything right now, anyways. But thanks."

"Oh. Alright. Are you ready to go?"

"Mhm." Cameron stood up and followed Thirteen out the door.

Thirteen parked in the staff parking lot and got out of the car. She turned to say goodbye to Cameron, but was instead surprised to see her heading up the path to the hospital doors. She quickly followed her.

Cameron led the way to the elevator with a determined walk. Kutner, who was also just arriving, glanced at Thirteen and nodded toward Cameron with a questioning look. Thirteen just shrugged and the three of them got onto the elevator.

Cameron stood with her arms crossed and an angry look on her face. Thirteen stared forward and Kutner stared up at the ceiling, not sure whether he should speak or not.

The elevator opened and Cameron marched down the hall. Kutner and Thirteen hurried behind her, not wanting to miss a moment of excitement.

Chase and Taub were already seated at the table working on a crossword. Foreman was pouring himself a mug of coffee at the counter behind them.

Cameron pushed through the door and stood fuming at the end of the table. Kutner ran in behind her, looking eager. Thirteen followed and headed toward the counter, leaning it against it to watch. Chase, Foreman, and Taub all looked up to see the cause of the commotion.

"Allison, I...what are you doing here? I thought you went home," Chase stammered.

"Robert, we need to talk," she stated bluntly and left the room.

Everyone exchanged glances as Chase pushed his chair away from the table and followed Cameron out of the room.

House entered a moment later. "Where's Chase going?" he asked. Kutner gave him a cheesy grin and Thirteen rolled her eyes.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6: Hotel

The plot for this story was partially collaborated on with AllisonXCameron (.net/u/1827272/Rabidnar) and Imnotawuss . If you praise it, please give them due praise too. If you hate it though, I'm the only one you're allowed to yell at.

Cameron led the way to a storage closet. Chase frowned at her. "You want to talk in here?"

"It's private," she stated sternly. Chase shrugged and walked inside. Cameron followed him in and shut the door.

Chase stood against a shelf with his arms folded. "I don't know what you wanna talk about. You did quite enough talking last night. I thought you were going back home."

"I was going to, but..."

"But what, Allison? You want to keep the baby but you don't want me in your life. Do you want me in the baby's life?"

"Yes, of course I do, but...I don't know what I wanna do," she said tearfully.

Chase looked annoyed. "Well then what do you want from me?"

"I want your opinion," she said meekly.

"My opinion?" he spat. "My opinion is that I'm not going to be able to have a say in this baby's life if you're not here in New Jersey. My opinion is that you don't give a damn what my opinion is and that you want me to tell you it's okay for you to take our baby and leave. Well, I'm not telling you that, Allison, because it's not okay. But it's not like you're giving me a choice, are you?"

Cameron stared down at the floor.

Chase softened slightly. "If I tell you I love you and ask you to stay, will you change your mind?"

Cameron shook her head sadly.

"Then I guess talking is pointless." He pushed past her and out the door.

Cameron paused for a moment before walking out, too. She headed out to the parking lot to her car. She paused when she got there, leaning a hand against her passenger door and bending over slightly. She leaned down and vomited on the asphalt. She sat down on the curb and put her face in her hands. Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder. She jumped at the touch and turned around.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Thirteen sat down next to her, being careful to keep out of the puddle of sick. Cameron stared at her. "I, uh, saw Chase storming down the hall so I thought I should find you."

"Why?" Cameron asked.

"Um, I don't know. In case maybe you needed to talk," Thirteen replied, suddenly feeling very awkward.

Cameron stared questioningly at her.

"Not that you wanted to talk to me, but well, um, never mind. Are you alright?"

Cameron stared down at the ground. "I don't know."

Thirteen stared at her. Cameron looked at her with tears in her eyes. "I just need some time to think." She stood up and got into her car before Thirteen had a chance to reply. She watched Cameron peel out of the parking lot before returning inside.

Chase avoided the team the rest of the day. Thirteen managed to leave the hospital at a reasonable hour and headed to the bar. She was still nursing her first drink and eyeing up the girl at the other end of the bar when her phone rang.

Thirteen picked up the phone, answering while winking at the girl. "Please tell me House did not get a new case cause there's a super hot chick here and..."

"Thirteen?" came a small voice from the phone.

"Wait. Whose this?" she asked, covering her other ear to drown out the noise of the club.

"Cameron..."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I thought it was Kutner."

Cameron sniffled. "Cameron, what's the matter?" Thirteen asked focusing on the conversation.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called," she said quietly. "You're busy."

"I'm not busy. Um, where are you?"

"At a hotel."

"What's wrong?"

She sniffled again. "Cameron?"

"It's Chase. He's outside. He won't leave. I don't know what to do."

"Chase? Which hotel are you at?"

"Never mind. It's fine. I'm sorry I called."

"Cameron, don't hang up. Tell me where you are."

"I'm sorry," she said again and hung up the phone.

"Damn!" Thirteen said aloud and slammed her phone down. Without thinking, she dialed Chase.

"Hello?" came his voice.

"Chase, what is going on? What are you doing? Where's Cameron?"

"How did you know I was with Cameron?"

"She called me."

"Why would she call you?"

"Um, I don't know. Who cares? What's going on? Which hotel are you at?"

"It's not your business, Thirteen."

"Chase, please tell me what's going on."

"I just want to talk to her but she won't let me in. I don't know what to do."

"Chase, maybe you ought to give her some space."

"But I need to talk to her. I need to." Thirteen heard him pounding on the door. "Allison, let me in!"

"Chase! Chase!" Thirteen shouted into the phone.

"What?"

"You're scaring her. Stop it!"

"ARGH! I don't know what to do. She's locked herself in. She called me here! Then she changed her mind. And she won't...let...me...in!" Thirteen heard him pounding on the door again.

"Chase, please tell me where you are."

Chase continued pounding on the door in the background and yelling. Thirteen hung up on him and dialed Cameron.

"Hello?" came a timid voice from the other line.

"Cameron, what is going on? Tell me where you are!"

"Thirteen, I don't know what to do."

"Chase said you invited him there."

"I...I did. We tried to talk in the parking lot. But he kept getting angry so I came back in. But he tried to follow me. I want him to leave. Please make him leave."

"Cameron, I can't make him leave from over the phone. You need to tell me where you are." She had a sense of desperation in her voice.

"I'm at the Comfort Inn. Room 11."

"I'm on my way."

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7: Stress

The plot for this story was partially collaborated on with AllisonXCameron (.net/u/1827272/Rabidnar) and Imnotawuss . If you praise it, please give them due praise too. If you hate it though, I'm the only one you're allowed to yell at.

Thirteen pulled into the parking lot and it did not take long to tell right away where room 11 was. She could hear Chase yelling before she got out of the car. Others were peeking out their doorways and windows to see the cause of the commotion. She was surprised no one had called the cops yet.

She rushed over to Chase. He was still shouting and pounding on the door. "Allison! Come on! We need to talk more! C'mon!"

She grabbed him by the shoulders trying to pull him away from the door. "Chase, what is wrong with you? Stop this!"

He shook off her grip. "What are you doing here, Thirteen?"

"I'm making you leave." She gave him a stern look.

He stared at her for a moment as if he was going to start yelling again. He let out a sigh. "Fine," he declared angrily. "Good luck raising the bastard," he yelled at the door before storming off. Thirteen watched him head back to his car and drive off in a hurry.

She knocked softly on the door. "Cameron? Cameron, it's okay. He's gone."

"Thank you," came a quiet voice from inside.

Thirteen stood waiting. She knocked again. "Cameron, let me in." She heard Cameron's voice from inside. "Thanks for coming, Thirteen, but please go back home now."

"Cameron, I'm not leaving. So either let me in or I'm coming in the window." She stood with her hands on her hips, glaring around to see how many people were still out watching the scene. There was a long moment of silence from the room and then she heard the door unlock. She walked in slowly and closed the door behind her.

The room was dark. Thirteen made out Cameron's silhouette sitting slumped against the nightstand between the beds. She walked to her and crouched down in front of her. She could see the tears glistening on her cheeks in the strips of light coming in from the blinds left from the setting sun. She carefully wrapped her arms around Cameron, hoisting her to her feet. She walked her to the bed to sit down. Cameron hung her head. Thirteen kept an arm around her shoulders and looked around, unsure what to say that would comfort her. "This hotel room smells like vomit," she commented, deciding to change the subject entirely.

Cameron gave off a tearful sigh. "The garbage can...I couldn't make it to the bathroom...I'm sorry."

Thirteen winced knowing she probably just made it worse. "Oh. It's alright, sweetie. I'll take care of it." Cameron shook her head and started to get up. "No, I'll get it."

Thirteen pushed her shoulders back gently. "I said I'll take care of it. Just rest." Cameron allowed herself to be pushed back onto the bed. Thirteen took the trash can to the bathroom to clean it out. She brought it back out, placing it next to the bed. She sat down next to Cameron, sitting on her hands. She watched Cameron stare at the ground, unsure what to do. There was an awkward silence. "Cameron, what's going on? Will you please talk to me?"

Cameron began to sob. Thirteen placed her hand on Cameron's back. Cameron leaned into Thirteen's chest, sobbing harder. Thirteen sat slightly paralyzed for a moment, uncertain how to react. Cameron's sobs grew louder and Thirteen instinctively wrapped her arms around her and stroked her back. Cameron curled into a ball trying to push herself further into Thirteen's embrace. Thirteen stroked her hair. "Shh...it's alright."

Cameron cried harder and then suddenly pushed herself away and leaned over the edge of the bed to vomit in the trash can. Thirteen picked it up to bring it closer to her, holding her hair back with the other hand. Cameron gripped the trash can with both hands, sobbing in between each heave.

Thirteen held her tightly, holding her hair out of the way and stroking her back. "It's alright. Just let it out."

Cameron finished and pushed herself back into Thirteen, trying to soak in her comfort. "It hurts," she cried. "Make it stop. Please make it stop." Thirteen allowed Cameron to curl up against her. "It's alright. I've got you. Shh...it's okay."

Cameron turned her head into Thirteen's chest and sobbed uncontrollably. "It hurts so much. I don't know what to do."

"It's okay, Cameron. It's alright. You don't need to think about it right now. You should just get some sleep." Thirteen loosened her grip around her. Cameron gripped her shirt. "Don't leave me. Please!" she pleaded.

Thirteen wrapped her arms back around her. "No, it's okay. I'll stay. I'm just going to rinse the can out again. Then I'll be right back."

Cameron looked unsure, but she allowed Thirteen to sit her up while she took the garbage can back to the bathroom. She returned with it a few minutes later and placed it beside the bed again. She walked to the side of the bed and pulled the blankets down. She patted the mattress and Cameron slowly crawled in under the covers. Thirteen tucked them in around her before sitting on the chair across from the bed. Cameron peeked over the top of the sheets. "Promise you won't leave?"

"I promise," Thirteen replied with a smile. She watched Cameron till she drifted off to sleep. Thirteen felt herself begin to doze when her phone vibrated. She picked it up and went to the bathroom, closing the door slightly.

"Hello?"

"How is she?"

"Chase?" Thirteen asked sleepily.

"Is she okay?"

"Chase, you're a real asshole sometimes, you know."

"I know. Is she okay?"

"I don't know. She's thrown up just about everything inside of her. She finally stopped sobbing long enough to sleep." Her voice grew.

"I know...I know."

"Why did you do that to her, Chase? Why?"

"I...I don't know. I just got so angry. I want to be a part of this baby's life. I want to. I need to!"

"Then why didn't you just tell her that?"

"I tried! She won't listen. So I just got really angry and...yeah...I just...I don't know. I don't know what to do..."

"Well you need to talk to her without yelling for one. And you need to listen to her. She's obviously scared. She's probably not thinking clearly so you need to be patient and give her time. Unlike what you did tonight."

"I know. I'm so stupid!" His voice grew with anger and frustration.

"Alright, Chase. Just calm down. Why don't you come back in the morning to talk to her, alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll do that."

"And maybe you could bring something for her to eat? Some bread or something dry. She'll need to replenish what she threw up."

"Yeah, of course. Alright, so, um, I'll come by the in the morning."

"Alright. Great."

"Thirteen?"

"Yeah?"

"You'll stay with her, right? Till then? I don't want her alone right now."

"I wouldn't dream of leaving her alone. I'll be here when you get here."

"Thanks, Thirteen. You're a good friend."

"Yeah, don't forget it," she joked.

"Alright, see you in the morning."

"Night, Chase."

"Night, Thirteen."

Thirteen closed her phone. She examined herself in the mirror, smoothing her fingers over her hair.

"Thirteen? Re.." The rest was drowned out by Cameron vomiting again. Thirteen rushed to her side, throwing her phone on the night stand. "It's okay. I'm here." Thirteen climbed onto the bed next to Cameron, putting her arm around her. Cameron choked out sobs between heaves trying to curl herself into Thirteen. "It hurts so much. Please make it stop. Please. It hurts!" Her cries sounded to Thirteen like those of a frightened child. She held her close, speaking soothingly.

The vomiting subsided and Cameron curled into Thirteen's chest, wrapped in a ball. Thirteen stroked her arm. "It's alright. I'm here."

"Make it stop," Cameron cried. Thirteen continued to rub her arm. "Hun, let me go get you some water. You should drink something. It'll probably make your throat feel better." Cameron gripped her shirt tightly and shook her head. "No, don't leave me. You promised."

"I'm not leaving. I'm just going to the bathroom to get you some water." Cameron gripped harder. "I don't want any water."

"You should drink something. I'll be right back. I promise." Cameron refused to loosen her grip and instead pushed further into Thirteen, shaking her head.

Thirteen sighed. "Alright then." She placed her arm around Cameron's back and the other under her knees. She stood up, lifting Cameron off the bed with her, hoisting her into her arms. Cameron hid her face in Thirteen's shirt and gripped on tighter, afraid of being dropped. "What are you doing?" she asked meekly. "Taking care of you," Thirteen replied.

Thirteen carried her into the bathroom and sat down on the edge of the bathtub with Cameron on her lap. She reached over to the sink and grabbed a glass. She filled it with cold water from the tub and tried to hand it to Cameron.

Cameron turned her face into Thirteen's shoulder. "C'mon Cameron. You look like you haven't eaten in days. You're just dry heaving. At least drink some water."

Cameron shook her head, still turned away. "No, I'll just throw it up."

"You're like a four year old refusing cough syrup. Just take a sip." She held the cup up to Cameron's lips.

Cameron held her lips together tightly.

"C'mon Cameron. Just a sip. Please? For me?"

Cameron gazed up at her and slowly parted her lips. Thirteen held the cup to her lips again, tilting it slightly allowing her to take a sip. Cameron swallowed it slowly and Thirteen put the cup down beside them.

Cameron curled her face back into Thirteen. "It hurts," she groaned, clutching her stomach.

"Do you need to throw up again?" Thirteen asked, stroking her back.

Cameron shook her head. "No. It just hurts. I want it to stop hurting." She leaned against Thirteen, closing her eyes.

Thirteen stroked her hair softly. "Why don't you try taking a hot bath? It might make your stomach feel a little better."

Cameron sat still with her eyes closed.

"Cameron?"

"Hmm?" she asked sleepily.

"Bath?"

"Okay," she mumbled. Thirteen smiled. "Um, maybe I should stay in here with you so you don't fall asleep in the tub and drown."

"Mhm," Cameron mumbled starting to sit up. She started to pull her shirt off, but doubled back over in pain.

"Here, lemme help." Thirteen gently pulled Cameron's shirt over her head while she sat limply on her lap. She draped it into a pile on the floor. She noticed that Cameron had started to grow a tiny baby bump that had not been noticeable with her shirt on. She reached behind them to run the bath water. She ran her hand under the faucet until she was satisfied with the temperature. She put the clog in, allowing the tub to fill up.

Cameron sleepily fumbled with the button on her jeans before giving up and lying her head on Thirteen again. Thirteen reached down and undid her jeans for her, helping her slide them and her panties down her thighs. Cameron wrapped her arms around Thirteen so that she could help lift her off to pull her clothes down the rest of the way.

Thirteen unhooked her bra and added it to the pile. She was slightly shocked at Cameron's sudden lack of modesty. She was also slightly disappointed at the circumstances behind why she had a gorgeous naked girl on her lap. She shook away the thought and turned off the bath water.

"Okay, Cameron. In you go." She held onto her firmly as she stood up and turned around to place her in the bath. Suddenly, the door burst open and Chase stood there with an astonished look on his face. Thirteen whirled around to face him and Cameron let out a scream of shock, gripping onto Thirteen.

"Chase, what the hell are you doing?" Thirteen demanded.

"I could ask you the same thing. I couldn't wait till morning. I couldn't sleep. All I could think about was Cameron and the baby. I've been trying to call you. You didn't answer. I was worried. But now I see why you didn't answer."

Cameron cried into Thirteen's shirt.

"Chase, I told you I would take care of her till morning. You couldn't really think I would leave her. Shh, Cameron, it's okay. I'm here."

"Thank you Thirteen, but I can handle it from here." He grabbed onto Cameron's shirt meaning to take hold of her from Thirteen. Cameron sobbed louder and gripped onto Thirteen.

Thirteen batted Chase's hand away. "Chase, don't be stupid. I'm not leaving her here with you. She's afraid of you right now. You can't just barge in here like this."

"Why not? What's going on here?"

Thirteen gave him an annoyed sigh. She gently placed Cameron on the floor who immediately curled up putting her head between her knees. Thirteen grabbed a towel from the shelf over the toilet and wrapped it around Cameron's shoulders, crouching down beside her and running her fingers through her hair.

Chase stared at her waiting for an answer.

"What did you think was going to happen, Chase? That you were going to walk in here and say sorry and that she would curl up in his arms?"

Chase stared angrily. "No, but I certainly didn't expect to see her in yours!" he yelled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she shot back.

"That's why you told me to leave for the night! So you could seduce her while she's vulnerable?"

Thirteen stood up and faced him. "That is the most ridiculous thing you have ever said!"

"Why is that ridiculous? Cause it's true?"

"What? No! I stayed to take care of her!"

"Why is she naked?"

"She was going to take a bath!" Cameron began to hyperventilate on the floor, but neither of them took notice.

"He needs you in here to take a bath?" he screamed.

"I was worried she would fall asleep and drown!" Cameron doubled over in pain, clutching her stomach. She let out a scream of terror. Chase and Thirteen stopped arguing and looked down at her her. Blood was pooling below her.

"Oh my God, Chase! Call 911!" She crouched down beside Cameron to try to comfort her through her screaming. Chase stared in shock. "Chase, now!"

Shaking out of his momentary trance he pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911.

"It's okay, Cameron. It's alright," Thirteen whispered the words to her not believing them herself. She felt tears fall from her eyes.

"Forget this. It will be faster if we just go in my car." Thirteen nodded quietly and scooped Cameron up in her arms, following Chase out of the hotel room. Chase opened the passenger door and Thirteen sat down with Cameron curled on her lap. Chase sped to the hospital and rushed into the ER.

They put her on a stretcher and doctors rushed her down the hall. Chase and Thirteen meant to follow, but they were stopped.

"We're doctors at this hospital," Chase protested. "Not right now, you're not. Right now you're family. Go wait in the waiting room."

Chase wanted to argue again, but Thirteen walked away solemnly and he decided to follow. Thirteen collapsed in a chair in the waiting room and put her head in her hands. Tears fell down her cheeks and she broke into sobs. Chase sat next to her and let out a sigh.

Time passed slowly until the doctor finally emerged. Thirteen and Chase stood up quickly.

"She's stable. But I'm afraid the stress was too much for the baby. I'm sorry, Robert." He placed a hand on Chase's shoulder. Chase stood in shock and Thirteen's eyes glazed over with tears again.

"Can...Can we see her?" Chase asked meekly.

"One of you at a time. Argue about it out here."

"Go, Chase. I need to wash the blood off." She hurried off without waiting for a response and Chase followed the doctor down the hall.

Thirteen pushed open the bathroom door and headed to the sink. She stood with her hands on the edge, gripping it tightly. She looked intCamerono the mirror. "Get a hold of yourself, Thirteen," she said aloud to herself. She scrubbed her hands clean and splashed water on her face. She went to the locker room and pulled a spare shirt and pants from her locker and put them on. She ran her hands through her hair and headed back upstairs.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8: Friends

The plot for this story was partially collaborated on with AllisonXCameron (.net/u/1827272/Rabidnar) and Imnotawuss . If you praise it, please give them due praise too. If you hate it though, I'm the only one you're allowed to yell at.

Chase entered Cameron's room. She was lying still, staring out the window to her side.

"Allison?"

She didn't turn. He came to her side and she turned to look at him with tears in her eyes.

"It's gone," she whispered. "The baby is gone."

He nodded. "I know," he said softly. "I'm sorry," he added.

She turned to her side again. "It's all my fault," she said.

Ally, no..." he began.

"I should have never come back here," she commented. "If I had just stayed...then..." She choked back a sob.

"Allison, this isn't your fault."

"Where's Thirteen?" she asked.

"Ally, please."

She turned to glare at him before turning to her side again.

"Oh, alright. I'll go get her." He walked out of the room. Thirteen was sitting in a chair in the hallway. She looked up at him as he came out. "She wants to see you," he said bitterly. He sat down angrily in a chair beside Thirteen. She stared at him for a moment before standing up and slowly entering the room.

She walked up to the end of the bed. Cameron turned to her. "Hey," Thirteen said softly.

"Hey," Cameron replied.

"Uh, Chase said you wanted to see me?"

"I wanted to thank you for being so nice to me," she replied bluntly. "Since you don't really know me and all."

"Th...thank me?" Thirteen stuttered. "Why would you want to thank me? This is all my fault."

Cameron gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Thirteen began to pace the room. "I told Chase to come back. Then I started arguing with him. This whole thing, the stress, you, your baby...your...baby." Thirteen broke down in sobs and slouched into the chair across from Cameron's bed. "I'm so sorry, Cameron. I should have never come to your hotel room."

Cameron seemed unfazed by her crying. "I asked you to come."

"But I should have just...I dunno..." She shook her head.

Cameron just stared at her. "You should have what? Ignored me when I needed you?" Thirteen looked up from her hands. "I did need you. And I need you now," she continued.

Thirteen stood up and wiped away her tears. She walked to Cameron's side. "I'm here. What do you need?"

"I need a friend," she said.

"I'm here, Cameron."

Cameron looked up into her face. "Thirteen, call me Allison."

Thirteen forced a smile. "Allison, call me Remy." She took her hand.

Allison smiled briefly down at her hand before looking sadly up into Remy's face. "Remy...I lost my baby..." Tears welled up in her eyes and she began to sob. Remy sat down next to her on the bed and wrapped her arm around her. Allison sobbed into her shoulder. Remy held her tightly while she cried.

Chase came back into the room and slid into the bed on Allison's other side. He took her other hand and Allison looked up. "Robert, I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

"Shh...it's okay." He squeezed her hand.

Allison put her head back on Remy's chest, squeezing Chase's hand tightly. Remy rubbed her back and looked apologetically at Chase. He nodded knowingly. Allison tugged slightly on Chase's hand and he settled in behind her, lying his head on the pillow beside hers. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

Remy looked at them both, feeling like an intruder in their moment. She felt torn between wanting to stay at Allison's side and wanting to run from the room and escape the situation. She decided she would stay as long as Allison would have her. Getting lost in her thoughts she had not noticed them both asleep beside her. Chase's snoring brought her from her trance. She felt Allison rising and falling against her chest as she slept. She pulled blankets up around the three of them and settled in for the night as well.

Please review!


End file.
